Diferenças
by Mahorin
Summary: Entre Orpheu e Mime. Uma comparação injusta por Alberich de Megrez. One-shot. Yaoi. Betada por Holy Luks. Presente para Abely C. Chibah. :D


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence. Eu só roubo seus personagens mesmo. :D**  
****Título:** Diferenças.**  
****Anime:** Saint Seiya.**  
****Gênero: **Romance/Humor.

**

* * *

Presente para Abely C. Chibah.  
****Fanfic betada por Holy Luks.  
****Contém yaoi.**

**

* * *

Diferenças.**

* * *

_- Morri._

_- Jura, Alberich? _– Questionou-se, ironicamente.

_- Espera, estou absorvendo a informação._

_- Só mais um pouquinho..._

_- Pronto._

_- PUTA QUE PARIU, EU MORRI! MORRI! E MORRI LOGO PRA LAGARTIXA CABELUDA! JUSTO PRO PIRRALHO DISCÍPULO DO REPOLHO ROXO?_

O Guerreiro Deus suspirou e respirou fundo dez vezes. Perdeu a conta algumas vezes em crises de raiva, totalizando cinquenta e três respiradas fundas.

_- Acalmei-me. Eu acho. Mesmo assim... É frustrante derrotar dois inúteis e o "encosto" pra perder pro dragãozinho do Cosmo¹! _

Cruzou os braços e se ajeitou no banco duro em que estava sentado. As pernas também iam cruzadas, e uma delas se balançava nervosamente. Alberich observou-a com tédio antes de controlá-la. Assim feito, levantou os olhos e observou o local.

Paredes com grandes tijolos cinza o cercava até um alto teto, em um salão enorme. E escadas levavam até uma mesa, onde um homem de cabelos brancos rabiscava qualquer coisa desinteressante para Alberich.

O guerreiro não podia ver o que tinha lá fora, mas sabia bem – o céu negro, um rio enorme, pessoas sendo torturadas e toda "tralha" que Hades guardava em seu reino. Quem diria que o Inferno o esperava...

Suspirou mais uma vez. No fundo, ele queria muito saber uma coisa...

_- QUEM DISSE QUE NO INFERNO IA TER UMA MENININHA DE CABELOS VERDES E UMA MÁSCARA? Acho que me enganaram. Maldito Seiya! Foi falar lorota antes de virar pedrinha..._

Cruzou as pernas para o outro lado e acabou chutando Mime. Esse resmungou baixinho, mas Alberich sorriu.

_- Mas me consola saber que não sou o único nesse Inferno. É agradável ver esses outros idiotas ao meu lado. Principalmente o Mime. Bem feito pro Mime. Nunca gostei dele mesmo, hahá! E olha, ele parece estar suando bicas nessa salinha quente, enquanto o cara do chicotinho decide nosso destino. Medroso, hahahá! _– Riu forçadamente, tentando achar alguma graça.

Bufou. Aquilo estava ficando chato. E ele não podia se mexer. Não naquele banquinho apertado. Muito menos fazer barulho, já que parecia que até sua respiração incomodava o homem que estava os julgando. E ele não queria se rebelar e fazer barulhos MAIORES. Viu Fenrir sofrer com o chicotinho que o tal de Lune de Balrog trazia escondido.

O silêncio foi quebrado pela porta atrás de Lune, que quase no mesmo instante se virou para ver quem é. Adquiriu uma postura mais digna de um servo quando reconheceu o recém chegado.

_- Agora outro ser feio pra burro entra nessa sala. Que diabos, eu esperava um Inferno melhor. O ser feio recém chegado fala com outro. O outro olha para nós, indignado. O ser feio fala com a gente._

_- Puta merda._

_- Sem querer gritar mentalmente, mas já gritando._

_- COMO ASSIM, ESCRAVOS?_

_- Ah, ótimo. Tio Hades vai transformar isso aqui em um bordel._

Megrez observou na face dos companheiros mortos o que ele próprio sentia. Espanto. Afinal, Pandora arrumara "tortura" melhor para aqueles que "traíram" deus: serviriam de escravos para os mais importantes espectros. Ou seja, teriam que limpar, varrer, passar, e fazer tudo o que os novos "donos" quisessem. TUDO.

E foi assim que Alberich virou escravinho pessoal do Faraó de Esfinge. Os dois se cutucam bastante, e por ter perdido a armadura e a arma, ex-Megrez apanhava muito. O pior era quando ele tinha que dar banho no Cérbero e limpar a sujeira que o cachorro de três cabeças fazia...

O Inferno realmente fazia jus à sua fama.

Logo a mente brilhante de Asgard descobriu um jeito de burlar suas "tarefas". Encontrou, por lá, um jardim de flores. Não gostava de flores, mas era melhor do que ver o horror do resto do Inferno. Passava horas deitado entre elas, escondido.

E um dia, escondido de um cachorro de três cabeças, Alberich ouviu um belo som. Uma cantiga bela e lenta, impregnada de amor.

- _Mime? Não, aquele mal amado nunca tocaria algo tão belo._

Seguiu o som, se deparando com um belo rapaz de cabelos azuis. Ele tocava uma harpa para uma... Pedra? Alberich não soube dizer. Aproximou-se vagarosamente até ser notado.

- Quem é? – O rapaz largou sua harpa para fitar o visitante com curiosidade.

- Alberich de Megrez. Guerreiro Deus de Odin. Ou eu era. O que diabos um Cavaleiro de Athena faz aqui? – Foi se aproximando, sem se importar, afinal, reconheceu a armadura do outro. Parou ao lado da pedra.

Os olhos do músico fitaram a pedra.

E então, com umas duas ou três olhadas para a "dita cuja" a ficha do ex-Guerreiro Deus caiu. Ele sabia quem era. Lógico, ele era um gênio. Sabia de tudo.

- Orpheu de Lira.

O rapaz confirmou com a cabeça.

- Tsc.

Ficou sem graça, sem saber o que dizer. Agora, os olhos de Orpheu o fitavam. Sentiu-se constrangido, e até indelicado com aquele homem de aparência e amor frágil. Bufou.

- Continue tocando. – Alberich se sentou ao lado do músico, agora com os olhos de Eurídice grudados nele.

Aos poucos, Orpheu virou o "porto seguro" do Megrez. Alberich se divertia em enganar Faraó e fugir do Cérbero, apenas para estar com o Cavaleiro de Athena. E quem conhecesse o jeito sério e certo de Lira se surpreenderia em como o próprio encobria o ex-Guerreiro.

E Alberich se surpreendeu em saber que nem todos os músicos eram chatos como Mime. Logo montou até uma listinha, rabiscada em um diário mental.

_Diferenças entre Mime e Orpheu, por Alberich de Megrez._

_Orpheu é agradável. Mime é um mal amado carente._

_Orpheu não é cansativo. Mime é desrespeitoso e indecente._

_Eu NUNCA tive uma queda pelo Mime. Não é porque ele e Orpheu são idênticos que eu me aproximei do Cavaleiro. Com ele é diferente._

_Orpheu toca incomparavelmente melhor que Mime._

_Nunca provei dos lábios do músico inútil. Mas sei que os do Orpheu são incomparavelmente melhores._

_Nunca tive segredinho inútil com o inútil._

_Eu puxo Orpheu para lugares mais escuros. Eu empurrava o Mime para dentro de lugares escuros e o trancava lá. Sozinho._

_Eu faço questão de acompanhar o Orpheu em lugares escuros._

_Adorava escutar o Mime gemendo de medo ou de dor. Amo escutar o Orpheu gemendo de dor pelo prazer que __eu__ proporciono a ele._

_Adorava enganar Mime e maltratá-lo. Amo enganar a pedra._

_Eu odeio o idiota do Mime. Mas amo o Orpheu. Tanto que é ridícula essa comparação._

_Mas é Orpheu que deixa esse Inferno melhor. Só ficará realmente melhor quando eu me livrar da pedra. Aí sim, Orpheu será sempre meu, haha!_

E esses eram os pensamentos de um ex-Guerreiro Deus que ainda se denominava assim, mesmo enquanto lavava um cachorro com pulgas gigantes de três cabeças.

* * *

¹ Cosmo: personagem de Padrinhos Mágicos. xD

**

* * *

N/A: **Taran!~ Fic bem bobinha, eu sei, mas... pasmem, primeira vez que escrevo yaoi! o-o E lógico, tinha que ser de casal original! 8D

Espero que goste, Abely-san. Seu braço direito aqui escreveu com todo carinho, 11ª! U_U /Parei.

Obrigada ao Holy, que betou a fic. :D~

_**

* * *

~ Mahorin, 15.08.10**_


End file.
